Second Chance
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Logan get's a chance to explain why he never got to text Hayle back. SPOILERS for Phone Challenge.


Second Chance - An I Didn't Do It Fanficton...

**A/N - Well here's a little one shot I had in mind after watching yesterday's episode "Phone Challenge". So as normal I own nothing from IDDI and warning spoilers a lot of spoilers for Phone Challenge. If you haven't seen that, see it first before you read this. ENJOY :) **

* * *

One-Shot

Logan Watson sighed as he sat on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the mall. His clothes were still soaking wet and his phone was now completely dead, so dead that they didn't even have a chance to fix it again. This was one of the worst days ever.

But the worst part about this day was that he felt like a complete jerk to Hayle. He promised to text her after getting her digits and then he couldn't because his phone has fallen into a smoothie that Garett was bringing for them. Plus he never got to explain.

" - I just can't believe boys are such jerks!" Hayle's voice sounded from the side of the mall. "Thanks for getting him back for me."

"No problem; anything for my sis." Her brother stated as the two began to walk past Logan.

"Hey! Um, Hayle can we talk?" Logan asked as he finally stood up; she and her brother turned and faced him.

"What do you think Watson? You messed with my sister; you're lucky I'm not pushing you back into that fountain." Her brother said.

"Just five minuets so I can explain myself." Logan said as he looked at Hayle. "Please?" Logan asked as he looked at the two.

"Fine you have minuets." Hayle said as she crossed her arms and walked up to him.

"But Hayle he's a jerk and - " Her brother began as Hayle stopped him.

"It's fine Watson has five minuets and if he tries anything; then you can come after him again." Hayle said as her brother side.

"Fine; but I'm watching you." Her brother said again as he pointed to figure's at Logan and then walked away.

"Thank you." Logan said as Hayle nodded.

"No problem; but you have five minuets; so start explaining why you turned out to be a jerk." Hayle said with a frown.

"Okay after you gave my you're number I walked away looking at my phone." Logan began as he thought for a moment.

"Go on..." Hayle said as she eyed him.

"Then I ran into a sing and I lost my phone; it flew in the air and landed in a smoothie that my friend Garett had." Logan explained.

"So basically you're phone died?" Hayle asked as Logan nodded.

"Yes and then my sister and our friends helped me, and I had to give up my phone for seventy-two hours." Logan added with a look.

"Wow that must have been really hard." Hayle said as Logan nodded again.

"Trust me, it was torture and the whole time I was worried about you and what you were thinking." Logan said with a smile.

"Really? You were thinking about me?" Hayle asked as she smiled and blushed.

"Defiantly; I even tried looking for you in mall so I could explain why I wasn't texting you." Logan finished as Hayle's eyes widen.

"Is that why there was that creep caricature picture hanging all over the mall?" Hayle asked as Logan nodded again.

"I'm really sorry about that picture Garrett drew it, I didn't." Logan said as Hayle nodded as she finally understood what happened.

"Well it was really sweet that you tried to find me, and I'm really sorry for sending my brother on you." Hayle apologized.

"It's okay I deserved it." Logan said as the two laughed a little.

"But you do deserve a second chance." Hayle said with a smile as Logan smiled. "Thanks for explaining what happened." She added.

"You deserved an explanation and I'm really glad I told you." Logan said again.

"I'm glad you did to because now I can do this." Hayle said with a smile as she leaned forward and kissed him on the check.

"Oh so I can text you again?" Logan asked as Hayle nodded. "Well once I get new phone." Logan added as they laughed.

"Yes and till you get a new phone then maybe we can hang out tomorrow?" Hayle asked as Logan nodded.

"I'm free." Logan said with a smile.

"Alright see you here tomorrow after school at three." Hayle said as she walked away; Logan was still in smiles.

Logan watched as Hayle and her brother left the mall after their little talk. He was just happy that he got to explain what happened and he got a second chance with the girl. Plus he got a kiss on the check from her, sure this day started bad, but now it was good.

So Logan headed home after grabbed his socks, shoes, and his two jackets he had rinsed out from the water and began to head home. Looking at his broken phone he sighed, he would have to wait another year to one, until then, he'd meet the girls in person.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was my one-shot! Not much but cute and right to the point. Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review I would love to hear you're thoughts on this and what you thought about the episode you're self. Thanks for reading! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
